We Shouldn't
by James P. Darcy
Summary: Inuyasha carries Sango after a brutal battle with Naraku, and finds himself feeling a protectiveness for the slayer that goes beyond just 'friends'.
1. I Shouldn't

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters; however I do own this work of fiction so please ask before posting it elsewhere.

Title: We Shouldn't

Author: rembrandt77

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sango

Description: One-Shot for now

-- This is my first Inuyasha fic, so be easy on me! I took the hard route and made it an Inu/Sango so only constructive criticism please!

We Shouldn't

Dark clouds hung low in the sky, creating a dense fog as Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga through the air victoriously. "Take that Naraku! No one can stand up to me and my sword!" The baboon-cloaked man had left some time ago, but Inuyasha still couldn't shake the feeling that he was out there somewhere. Sifting through the latest victim's remains, another minion of Naraku, Inuyasha smiled smugly as he pulled out a bloodied jewel shard that was surrounded in a light pink aura. The victory was short lived, however, when he heard Kagome whimper as Miroku helped her to her feet. "Kagome!" With his demon speed he was at her side in a second, checking for wounds or breaks. When he grabbed her hand she howled in pain.

"Don't do that it hurts!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Stupid girl, it's not supposed to feel _good_ when you sprain your wrist. Will have to take you to Kaede, come on." He knelt down and adjusted her on his back, this time staying clear of her hand.

Sango stood a few feet away from the group, wiping off her sullied katana. No one had asked if she was alright yet. Then again, she _was_ a demon slayer, so naturally she would be just fine. Isn't that what they always thought? Sango guessed she was alright, despite the few gashes she had on her lower arms and legs. She almost cringed, knowing that she would be carrying Hiraikotsu, which would put added strain on her muscles that already felt like jelly. Complaining would only give someone else her burden, or a reprimand from Inuyasha, and she wanted neither. Sango sighed and wrapped pieces of her only kimono around her wounds. A few were already bleeding through the fabric. She hoped no one would notice. "Come on Kilala." Sango whispered to the small demon and picked her up from the ground. _Poor thing_, she thought. There were multiple cuts along the cat's body, prohibiting her from being their usual transportation.

"You coming Sango?"

Sango pulled a small bag from where she kept it hidden beneath her clothes and looked up. Miroku was walking toward her, she noticed, with a slight limp. If she could help Kilala heal faster, then maybe she could carry him.

"Sango?"

"I'm coming Houshi-sama." She opened the small bag of paste and rubbed it into the cat demon's wounds as the monk watched her.

"What is it? A remedy of Kaede's?"

Sango nodded as Kilala's healing took over. Maybe now the small demon could transform. "Here, use this on your arms. It should aid the healing process." Sango motioned to Kilala who was now her full size, yet still had not gained her full strength. "Sit on her until you're healed. She's strong enough for one passenger."

Miroku's eyes roved over Sango's arms and then her legs. "What about you?"

Sango dropped a small wad of paste in his hand. "Don't worry I'm fine. I used it earlier." She lied, knowing that if she had used it, there wouldn't be enough for everyone else. "I'm taking some over to Kagome."

Miroku carefully climbed on Kilala and watched Sango as she walked over to the young miko. Sure, she had said she was fine. And other then the few visible wounds she received, she didn't appear to be too injured. But the monk wondered what the slayer was hiding from him.

"Here Kagome-chan, I brought some of this along just in case." Kagome looked down from where her head rested on Inuyasha's shoulder. "That was a good idea- Oh Sango you're bleeding!"

Sango stared down at her body nonchalantly. "Yeah I know." She had felt the blood dripping down her leg for some time. "Don't worry about it. The medicine should take affect pretty soon anyway."

Kagome nodded, but still stared at Sango's legs. And Inuyasha, who had been quiet through the entire exchange, secretly sniffed the air. That remedy had quite a sharp smell to it, and the only alike sent he could detect on Sango came from her fingers.

"There's a little more left Inuyasha." Sango said, eyeing his bloodied arm.

"Feh. There's no way I'm using that human crap." He stared at her from the corner of his eye heatedly. "It reeks."

Sango gave the rest of the package to Kagome defiantly, as if disobeying the hanyou for not using the rest on herself. _He knows I didn't use it._ She thought. _With his sense of smell…_

Inuyasha urged the group to move on, with him of course in the lead and a drowsy Kagome on his back who drifted in and out of sleep. Sango wished she could sleep, as she brought up the rear. Hiraikotsu seemed heavier then she remembered. And her breath seemed to run away from her. She tried not to pant too loud, scared that Inuyasha would hear and berate her for slowing them down. Sango's eyelids remained only half open as she struggled to ignore the heat of oozing liquid that covered her leg, while the rest of her wounds screamed for recognition. _Come on Sango you can do it. You're a demon slayer. You're strong._ She tripped over a stone and lurched forward which made Hiraikotsu slam into her back

"Sango." Miroku called from atop Kilala causing Inuyasha and Kagome to turn and look back.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She tried to reassure, but Inuyasha wouldn't buy it.

He shrugged Kagome off his back and walked over to the weakened exterminator. "Quit acting like you're okay and gimme that stupid weapon."

Sango stared at him, then at Hiraikotsu, and back at him again. "But you have to carry Kagome-"

"Don't worry Sango-chan. I can walk." Kagome smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Inwardly she was jealous of Sango, jealous of the attention she was getting from Inuyasha, even though she knew she shouldn't be.

Sango reluctantly handed over her boomerang and watched as Inuyasha easily swung it over his shoulder. "Thank you Inuyasha, it was getting a bit heavy-" She was silenced by the hanyou as he swept her up in his arms. "What-What are you doing?! Put me down!" Sango struggled against him and flinched as the rough material of his haori rubbed against her injured skin.

"Calm down or I'll drop you!"

Sango sent him a steely glare. "I would love nothing more."

"Um…" Miroku cleared his throat. "Sango could sit up here and I'll walk-"

"With that crappy leg of yours? You'll just slow us down. I'm carrying her and that's that." The monk eyed him suspiciously. "It's not that I _like_ it or anything! So quit lookin' at me like that Houshi!" Inuyasha spat as he tightened his hold on the squirming girl in his arms. Leaning over her, so only Sango could hear, he whispered roughly, "Settle down. It'll be faster this way."

The taijiya, who was starting to hate the way the hanyou talked about her as if she was non-existent, stopped moving and glanced at Miroku and Kagome. They _were_ worn out. She hung her head in shame. If anything happened to them it would be _her_ fault for slowing them down. _My fault…Kohaku…_

Inuyasha shifted Sango in his arms and checked her wounds. "Alright guys lets move. We'll have to make camp soon. It looks like it's gonna rain."

Kagome lowered her pace to be even with Kilala's. She cradled her wrist to her chest and couldn't help the tightening of her throat at the sight of Inuyasha and Sango together. She looked up at Miroku, trying to read his thoughts.

Slowly the monk became aware that he had an audience and glanced down at the lonely miko. He smiled softly. _Poor Kagome._ While it was true that he felt jealous of Inuyasha, and wished that it was he who held Sango so close, Miroku knew it wouldn't work. His leg prevented anything of that sort. And Kagome…

The young woman dragged her feet through the dust, kicking rocks as she went. Miroku figured Kilala was strong enough for at least one more person. He leaned down to tap her shoulder, and when she looked up at him, he offered her his hand.

"Thank you." She mouthed, and with her good hand, allowed him to help her up.

Miroku situated her in front of him and took a chance by putting his arms around her waist. He was surprised when, after some time, Kagome leaned back against him, asleep, allowing the back of her head to rest against his neck. The monk willed his hands to behave and slightly smiled as the girl snored softly.

Inuyasha had been watching the entire display from the corner of his eye, and felt the muscles of his hand clench at the thought of Kagome in the arms of that lecher. For a moment he had forgotten all about the _other _girl in his arms, but when she shifted to get more comfortable, everything came crashing back into reality. Inuyasha frowned. It had been _he_ who pushed Kagome off his back to help the demon slayer. _He_ abandoned her, not the other way around.

Sango nestled her face into the half demon's chest, asleep. One of her hands was unconsciously clenched in the material of his haori. For just a moment Inuyasha thought she looked completely innocent, like a little girl. But didn't all people look like that in their sleep? He wondered if his demon senses had detected this childlike innocence in her, and made him suddenly so protective. But even that made little sense. What demon did he know that took in little children because they detected a 'childlike innocence'? _Sesshoumaru._ Inuyasha fought to suppress a chuckle. His half brother was the last person on earth to do that, but then again how would anyone explain the little girl with him. What was her name? Rin? Inuyasha sighed inwardly. Maybe he was looking too far into it. Sango fought with him against Naraku. She would risk her life just to save his. Why shouldn't he be protective of her?

_Why shouldn't I be?_ He questioned himself, though already fully aware of the answer. Sango sighed lightly and pressed her head further into his chest. Inuyasha unclenched the slayer's hand from his clothes and watched as her tiny fingers closed into a fist on her breast. _I can't be so protective. _

_ Because I've already promised to protect someone else._

Author note:

Hello there and thanks for reading my fic! I plan on making this a little longer, so I can actually get _some_ romance in it. But there were a couple of things I wanted to discuss first.

1. Inuyasha does NOT love Sango (not yet anyway): In this chapter he noticed changes in the way he treated her and Kagome. It's going to be a slow relationship (though not too slow!).

2. Sango is completely oblivious: The only thing she has been aware of is the fact that Inuyasha is carrying her because of her injuries. She has no feelings for the hanyou yet either, except deep friendship, which we all know can blossom into more.

3. Miroku and Kagome are NOT in love: Right now they're just friends. If any of you want them to be more then that just tell me. Right now the both of them are a little jealous and seeking comfort in each other's company.


	2. Make a Move

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters; however I do own this work of fiction so please ask before posting it elsewhere. _Nightingale_ is owned by Norah Jones.

Title: We Shouldn't

Author: rembrandt77

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor (A weird combination I know)

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sango

Description: Possibly a short work of fiction

Dear Readers,

I apologize for my extreme lateness in updating this story. I'm not good with deadlines at all, being the last minute person I am, and wish your patience. At first I planned on leaving it a one shot, but so many of you really liked it so I decided to add on. I'm not sure how long this fic will be, though I don't plan on having some 20-chapters. Maybe it will be a sort of novella. What do you think?

Your not so faithful author,

Madame Adieu

We Shouldn't

_Nightingale, sing us a song -_

_Of a love that once belonged._

_Nightingale, tell me your tale -_

_Was your journey far too long?_

_-Norah Jones_

_

* * *

_

"It's a girl! I have a baby girl!" Kazuo settled his daughter in the crook of his arm, smiling as her tiny fist caught hold of his finger. He had almost lost her, his first child.

"She looks just like her momma." The midwife commented, patting the baby's nose with the pad of her finger. "A fine wife she'll be too. I can feel it in my bones." The woman smiled while saying a prayer, and waved her hand over the baby's forehead. "Have you decided on a name Kazuo?"

The muscular man frowned. "Not yet…" His wife was still asleep, and he wanted her input. After all –_she_ had done all the work. "Kohaku and I were thinking of Midoriko – after the Priestess."

The old woman dipped a rag in a pot of water to cool Kohaku's face. "A very noble name, yes…but your daughter is special. She needs a name that suits her spirit, and is hers alone. I can see it in the child's eyes. She'll be a fighter."

Kohaku, tired of feigning sleep, smiled from her futon. Child labor had been hard on her, and she could still feel blood seeping from between her thighs. "I couldn't agree with you more. What would you suggest?"

The midwife was surprised to see the young woman awake, but kept scolding at bay and rubbed her chin. "Names say much about who you are. It should be strong, yet feminine."

Kohaku rubbed her necklace between her fingers, tugging lightly at the leather strap. She had wanted to name the child after her mother, but Kazuo had never been on very good terms with the stubborn woman. She smiled lightly. _This makes me wonder why he chose me…_

"Dear girl…what is that you have there? It's beautiful."

Kohaku looked up at the midwife, who was pointing to her chest. "This?" She flipped the abstractly shaped charm between her fingers. "It's coral. My mother's wedding present from my father. She wore it when she delivered me… I thought I would honor her memory… and do the same with my child." Kohaku tried her best not to cry. Her mother had been so dear to her; if only she had lived another year to see her first grandchild.

"Coral is it?" The old woman looked closer at the dark red amulet. It was quite beautiful, and almost matched Kohaku's eyes – which she now shared with her daughter. "Sango…"

Kohaku looked up at the older woman. "Sango?"

The midwife smiled softly at the handsome couple as Kazuo laid the tiny baby in his wife's arms. "It means coral…in memory of your mother."

Kohaku studied the baby while Kazuo sat behind her, arms around her waist. "Our Sango…"

* * *

Five Years Later - 

"Is it here yet Father? Is it here?" A little girl with deep brown hair rushed into the room, her pet cat on her shoulder. "Do I get a baby brother or sister now?"

Kazuo sighed; grey hairs were already visible around his temples. "Be patient Sango. The baby will come in due time." He stood and lifted his daughter in the air, setting her on his shoulders. "We mustn't be so loud, remember? Mamma needs peace and quite."

Sango frowned, playing with her father's ponytail. "Yes I remember. Mamma scolded me this morning. She's been really cranky."

Kazuo laughed and set his daughter down, patting her rear. "It's the baby. He keeps her up at night. Now go play with your friends. I'll call you when it's time."

Sango watched her father continue to smooth a large demon bone. He always referred to the baby as a boy. She wondered if he would be right and she would get a brother. Either way it did not matter much to her. Sango was lonely being the only child, and it would be nice finally having someone to play with.

"Father?"

Kazuo gritted his teeth, working his hands into the bone as sweat dripped down his forehead. "Yes Sango."

"What will we name the baby?"

"I don't know yet. Your mother and I didn't name you until after you were born."

Sango brushed dirt off the tip of her sandal. "Oh."

Kazuo sat back on his legs, admiring his handiwork - the _Hiraikotsu_. It would be his new son's weapon, once he was older of course. Only the very skilled taijiya were able to wield it.

"Father?"

Kazuo turned to his daughter. He had forgotten she was still there. "Yes, Sango? What is it?"

"Can we name the new baby Kilalah?"

Kazuo raised an eyebrow. "Kilalah? Isn't that the name of your-"

"Master Kazuo! Master Kazuo!" A thin man with scrawny legs ran down the beaten path, once or twice tripping over his own feet. "It's time! The baby!"

Kazuo smiled as he quickly grabbed Sango and followed the man to the village. "Your brother's coming Sango! Let's go!"

When they made it to the village, Kazuo left Sango with the village elders and immediately headed for the birthing tent.

"Father! Wait for-"

"Come child, this isn't a place for you." The old man grabbed Sango's hand to pull her away, but the sounds of grunting and screaming caused the entire crowd to grow still.

Sango ripped her hand from his grasp. What was that sound? She tried to urge forward, but too many villagers stood in her way. "Um…excuse me…I need to see my mother…"

Suddenly the screaming stopped, and whispers slowly began to erupt from the crowd.

"What happened?"

"The baby hasn't cried yet…they always cry."

"She had a hard time with her first child. Shouldn't the second be easier?"

"Do you think she…?"

Sango was confused. Normally when babies were going to be born, everyone was happy. Had something bad happened? She pushed her way through the crowd and ran into the tent.

"Mamma! Mamma!" Her tiny feet skidded to a halt as a deep, musky smell invaded her nose. She could see her father sitting next to her mother, head in his hands and a tiny baby on his lap. "Father?" She ventured further, staring at the baby. "Father…why is the baby bloody…" She reached her hand slowly, setting it on her father's shoulder. "Papa?"

Kazuo felt a presence next to him, and a tiny hand clutching his shirt. _Papa?_ He fixed his eyes on her…his eldest…his daughter. She only called him 'papa' when she was frightened. "Sango." His voice broke, tears burning his eyes.

Sango was incredulous. Her father _never_ cried. _Ever._ "Papa…the baby…and Mamma…"

"…Sango…"

"Mamma!" The young brunette scurried to her mother's side, tears blurring her vision. She tried wiping them away. "Mamma…are you okay? The baby is bloody and Papa is crying and I don't know what to do!"

Kohaku smiled, her eyelids drooping. _My Sango…always so helpful. She will be a good mother. _"Did I ever tell you… how you got your name?"

Sango sniffed. "Um…I don't think so."

Kohaku moved her daughter's tiny hand and placed it on her chest. "See this necklace? Your grandmother wore it when she gave birth to me, and I wore it when I gave birth to you."

Sango inspected the long, angular object. It was a deep reddish brown, and had a rough texture. She thought it was very pretty.

Kohaku watched her daughter's eyes light up. She may have acted like a little tomboy, but she loved jewelry. The woman tried to chuckle, but it came out more like a cough.

"Mamma?"

"I'm fine." Kohaku managed a smile. "Do you…know what it is made out of?"

Sango shook her head and returned her eyes to the necklace, though she was more concerned with her mother then the piece of jewelry.

"It's coral…very rare coral. Your grandfather found it on a beach very far from here. He gave it to your grandmother as a wedding present, and then she gave it to me."

Sango tried to envision her grandfather and grandmother. She had never met them, since they died before she had the chance.

Kohaku began coughing again, and Kazuo was at her side in an instant. She shooed his hands away and clutched Sango's shoulders. "Daughter…always remember that you are just like this necklace. You will do great things some day…"

Sango nodded, alarmed at her mother's grip, and then at the fact that those same hands were now weakly slipping down her arms.

"Remember my little girl…you're a fighter…" Kohaku smiled a bit. "And take care of your brother. He'll need your strength."

Tears flowed freely down Sango's face when she decided not to fight them. What did her mother mean? Why would she need to take care of her brother? "Mamma…I don't-"

Kohaku grasped her daughter's hand. "You will…." Slowly, her eyelids lowered and she smiled one last time.

"Kohaku…no…Kohaku…no...no…" Kazuo held his wife's face between his trembling hands. "Sweetheart…come on…"

Sango dropped her mother's hand and watched her father, hoping he could do something to wake her up. "Papa…why won't mamma open her eyes…please make her…please…" He continued to ignore her, clutching his wife's face and whispering, sometimes screaming words that might bring her back to him. It was then that the baby began to cry, so Sango walked over to the straw basinet and peered inside.

_Take care of your brother. He'll need your strength._

Wiping the tears from her eyes, the five year old reached into the basket and held the baby to her chest. He was heavier than she thought, so she sat on the floor and rocked back and forth. "Hush now…it's alright. I don't have a momma anymore either…and I'm not crying…" She sniffed, rocking harder, trying to keep the tears at bay. She had to be strong, that was what her mother wanted.

The baby began to drift to sleep, tired of crying, so Sango set him down on the wooden floor and lied next to him, using her arm as a pillow. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, the mournful cries of a distraught father her only lullaby.

_I don't want to be a fighter. I don't want to take care of my brother. I want you to take care of him Mamma! I want you to take care of me too…_

_I don't want to be strong…but I guess I have to._

* * *

Humming – she could hear it faintly. Where was it coming from? 

Sango awoke slowly. The tiny coral necklace felt like dead weight against her chest. She hid it beneath her slayer uniform, so no one noticed. She didn't feel like explaining it. She was tired of explaining herself to people.

_Nightingale sing us a song…of a love that once belonged…_

There it was again, but something told her it was all in her head. She had a lot of things swimming through there at the moment. If she wasn't completely sure of her sanity, one would think she was delusional.

There was someone next to her. She had felt it for some time, wrapping and cleaning her wounds, but the weariness from blood loss gave her little energy to do anything other than contemplate the situation. Even opening her eyes had become a chore! She soon gave up, becoming completely content in laying still and feeling a slight breeze brush the bangs from her forehead. She began to imagine that it wasn't the air but fingers, lightly patting her damp skin. Manly, calloused fingers...

Inuyasha checked the taijiya's temperature. She was sweating much more then normal. _Definitely signs of a fever…_ He dunked a rag into a bowl of rain water, and rung it out. Where was the monk? Shouldn't this be his job? True, he hadn't actually claimed the woman, but it was obvious he meant to. Inuyasha glowered as he sat, twisting the rag angrily between his fingers.

"Is Sango… okay?" Kagome entered the tiny cave, dark strands of her hair clung to her face in wet clumps. "Miroku found some dry firewood…I couldn't carry any with my…" Her gaze traveled to her tightly bandaged wrist. "He told me to come back and check on you two."

Inuyasha scowled, and dropped the rag into the bowl again. "What'd he say that for? It's not like _I'm_ the lecher."

Kagome slumped down next to him. "I don't think he meant it like that. He's just worried about Sango, that's all." She watched the hanyou nod, and wondered if he truly understood the monk's feelings for the taijiya. _You think he would after being with Kikyou…_

"Well tell him she's fine." Inuyasha checked the slayers temperature again, and placed his haori around her. "He better hurry with that firewood though." He watched the miko, out of the corner of his eye, nod and leave. It was strange, but he felt somewhat relieved to be released from her scrutiny. The way she stared at him…

"Hmmm…" Sango twisted underneath the hanyou's coat. "C-cold." She managed to open one eye, seeing a canopy of silver hair. Forget about sanity, now she _knew_ she was delusional. "In…yasha." A face came into view. Two golden eyes observed her carefully, and two rough but gentle hands steadied her head. His mouth moved, but she couldn't hear the words. Sango tried to read his lips, but in doing so became strangely entranced with his fangs. She had never really paid much attention to them before. _Pretty…and shiny…_

"Sango, can you hear me? Sango?" Inuyasha patted her cheek, careful of his claws. She seemed to be in a daze or distracted, with what he was uncertain. "Hey? Are you hearin' me?" He leaned in closer, almost touching the tip of her nose with his.

With his fangs gone from her view, Sango remembered where she was and what she was doing. "Inu…yasha?" She spoke hoarsely, and then coughed into her hand, jerking her head forward and knocking his chin.

"Ow! Idiot!" The hanyou spoke more harshly then planned, but it hadn't seemed to affect the girl. He rubbed the sore spot on his chin. "You okay?"

Sango barely had the chance to acknowledge the dull throb of her forehead when the piercing ache in her side screamed louder. She wanted to lie back down. She wanted to sleep.

Inuyasha seemed to read her thoughts. "Stupid girl. You moved too fast. Probably reopened your wounds." He put a hand at the base of her neck and slowly eased her to the ground, making sure to find something soft as a pillow. His lap would have to do for now.

Sango noticed a soft blush graze his cheeks as he settled back against the cave wall. She wondered what was embarrassing him so much that he would show it. Normally when emotions were involved, Inuyasha stuck to two – anger and aloofness. However, when Sango realized where he was moving her, and where her head was going, her own cheeks burned brighter then his.

"Are you still cold?" His voice was soft and it made Sango shiver.

"A little…but I'll manage." She was happy to have found her voice, but her neck was starting to cramp. Sango moved a bit, trying to find a more comfortable position and not disturb the hanyou in the process.

"When Kagome comes back, I'll ask her for a pillow." Inuyasha looked toward the mouth of the cave, anything to keep his attention away from the girl in his lap. Why was she making him so nervous? It was just Sango.

"Okay." Sango tried to stare elsewhere, anything that could keep her attention from the hanyou above her. She had never really been so close to Inuyasha, and it was making her nervous.

Inuyasha held his breath as Sango re-adjusted her head. He couldn't believe he was doing this. What would Kagome say when she came back – or Miroku? "Would you stop moving around? Jeez! I'm not gonna freakin' molest you!"

Sango blushed. "It's not that…I'm just a little uncomfortable." She looked up at him, only to find him staring back down at her, and quickly looked away. "I knew you wouldn't try anything…it's not in your character…"

Inuyasha wondered what she though _was_ in his character. It did relieve him a bit though, to think that the taijiya might actually trust him. That would be a big change from when they first met. "Yeah. Whatever. Just quit moving."

Sango was about to nod, but figured that would upset him too. She chose to stay silent, until Kagome came. Her wounds were sticking to the bandages, and they were starting to itch. Even though it was still raining, Sango desperately wanted a bath. "Inuyasha?"

"What."

She smiled a bit as his ears twitched. "Do you think…once Kagome returns…I could maybe…take a bath?"

The hanyou snarled. "Are you an idiot! You can't _bathe_ in this weather!"

Sango frowned. From where she was sitting, the mouth of the cave was out of her view, but she could hear the rain drops splattering against the ground. "I don't mean to get undressed." Her face reddened. "I just wanted to rinse this dried blood off…some of it's not even mine…"

"Alright."

Sango tried her best to look into his eyes, but he kept them guarded. "What?"

"I said alright!" They both were surprised by his outburst. Fortunately, Inuyasha quickly caught his breath and regained as much composure as he usually had, which was normally very little. His forehead creased. "I'll take you though. You're in no condition to be frolicking around, or whatever it is you girls do, and Kagome's wrist needs to heal."

Sango was about to thank him when Miroku and Kagome entered; shivering and soaked.

"Sango! You're awake…" Miroku trailed off, looking suspiciously at Inuyasha, who countered by looking aloof as ever. The monk was surprised to see the taijiya resting in the lap of the caustic hanyou. He tried to convince himself that it was no more then a friendly gesture, from one comrade to another, but he was failing – _miserably._

"How are you feeling?" Kagome rushed past the frozen monk and knelt next to her friend. She ignored Inuyasha entirely, knowing that demons could smell emotions like perfume, and didn't want to see the look on his face when he realized the extent of her jealously. _This is my friend…this is my friend…this is my friend…_ Kagome battled her inward war of walking away or grabbing the hanyou by the hair and ripping him away from the other brunette. _C'mon…Sango wouldn't hurt me on purpose…She probably doesn't even know I'm upset._

Sango wanted to hide beneath Inuyasha's haori when Miroku and Kagome just stared at her. Though knowing she had done nothing wrong, she still felt strangely guilty. Maybe it was the look of pure hurt on her best friend's face. Sango knew the brunette was stuck on the half-demon, and the last thing she wanted to do was get between them. Miroku, on the other hand, still smiled his friendly/mischievous smile, having yet to find an opportune time to grope her. That was what scared her. It was Miroku's way of recoiling.

Inuyasha had noticed it too, and was angered at the way they were overeating. "Would you quit freakin' starting like that! Jeez! What was I supposed to do? Leave her on the ground?"

Sango would have slapped her forehead if her arms weren't so sore. Leave it to him to be discreet.

Kagome bristled at his tone, but softened at his words. _He was just trying to help. He was being kind._ She smiled. "Yes, that was nice of you. I think I have an extra pillow in my bag, if Sango would rather use that."

Miroku, who hadn't completely bought Inuyasha's story, decided it was best not to hold anything against Sango. Although, he would have preferred it if her head had been in _his_ lap.

Sango rolled her eyes as she took notice of Miroku's suspicious looking grin. _At least he's back to normal._ She smiled a bit and felt a strong hand on her shoulder, lifting her into a sitting position. She knew who it was without having to look.

"Sango's gonna do us all a favor and wash this crap off herself."

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

Kagome glared heatedly at the hanyou. "Jerk! First you offer your help - then you insult her!"

The half demon shrugged. "I'm being honest. She freakin' reeks."

Miroku dropped the front of his staff on Inuyasha's head. "Yes, well…she's in no condition to go alone. I will escort her."

Inuyasha flexed his fingers and rubbed the bump on his head. _Idiot monk._ He glanced at Sango, judging her reaction to the Houshi's proposal. He would have felt more comfortable going himself. Miroku was a good man, but his wandering hands would not help the taijiya recover, and probably only make her worse.

"Houshi-sama…" Sango felt a blush erupting at his constant gaze. "What about your leg?"

Miroku looked away. He had forgotten about that. "I…"

"Just stay here monk. I'll take her and search for food while I'm at it." Already on his feet, Inuyasha peered down at Sango to see if she disagreed. "We better go now before the rain kicks up again." Leaning down, he easily scooped the taijiya up in his arms, much to her embarrassment, and flew out of the cave.

* * *

Kagome sat dejectedly against a rough wall, staring out into the darkening sky. "Miroku?" 

The monk, who had sat down in the same manner, was drawing figures with a stick in the loose ground below. "Yes?"

"Are they acting…weird?"

Thunder rumbled in the distance, sounding like a kittens purr. The Houshi sighed. "I guess it all depends…on what your definition of weird is I suppose."

Kagome nodded, straightening the wrinkles that seemed to forever haunt her skirt. "Yeah. I guess so."

* * *

Chapter 2 complete! I know most of you are saying, "Finally!" Thank you for your patience, and expect the next chapter to be out in the next year or so…ah ha 


	3. However

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters; however I do own this work of fiction so please ask before posting it elsewhere.

Title: We Shouldn't

Author: rembrandt77

Chapter 3: However

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sango

Description: A short work of fiction

I would like to thank all of my readers for giving me words of encouragement. Your reviews have meant a lot to me and I wanted to express my appreciation. I would also like to apologize for not updating lately. The ideas are all here, I just have a hard time getting my fingers to type them out intelligibly.

Your author,

Madame Adieu

* * *

We Shouldn't

_All the voices that I spin around me-_

_Trying to tell me what to say._

_So can I fly right behind you-_

_And you can take me away._

_-Norah Jones_

* * *

All Sango could feel was the rush of the wind and tiny drops of water splattering her face. She refused to open her eyes. Just the idea of the ground moving swiftly beneath her made her want to gag. Motion sickness only came after she was drastically injured, for some odd reason.

"Do you want me to slow down?"

His voice was deep and soft. It was nice. "No, if I'm going to – How does Kagome say it? Barf? – Well I'll let you know."

Inuyasha snorted, but if you listened close enough, it sounded more like a chuckle. "Preferably sooner than later."

Sango laughed and immediately felt her stomach lurch. She let out a small moan, and Inuyasha slowed down a bit, despite what she had said earlier. "How much further?"

"About ten seconds."

Sango nodded gratefully, hoping he wasn't teasing. She felt him slow down and then come to a stop.

"You can open your eyes now."

Sango did, and was greeted by the sight of water and steam. It looked so warm and inviting, she almost wished she _could _take a bath – but her hanyou companion wouldn't allow that.

Inuyasha set the taijiya on her feet, allowing her to regain her balance before dropping the hand that was at her back. He hoped she could do everything herself. Carrying her to the spring alone felt awkward. Up until today, he had never been physically close to the slayer. He had always stayed away, as did she.

Sango slowly made her way the edge of the spring, not even trying to bend over and test the temperature. She sighed, her body aching for the water. Not that she would tell anyone, but Inuyasha's comment about her stench made her a little self-conscious. She was even nervous to be too close to him, afraid her scent would make him keel over.

"Are you just gonna stand there? I don't have all day." Inuyasha crossed his arms. The girl had been standing there for minutes, merely staring at the water. What was her problem?

Sango smiled sheepishly, but didn't apologize. It wasn't her fault that it hurt too much to move.

As if sensing her distress, Inuyasha came up behind her. "Why didn't you say something? Jeez! We could have been here all day! Stubborn girl!"

Sango wished she could swing her fist into his face at that moment, knocking those pretty fangs out of his mouth. "You're one to talk." She scowled a bit when his hand touched the wound on her side.

"Sorry." He murmured, wishing he hadn't spoken. Why did it seem that whenever he opened his mouth, someone ended up hurt? "Here, I'll help you sit…" A small blush rose to his cheeks, but since the taijiya was facing the other direction, she couldn't see it. "But you're doing everything else yourself!"

* * *

Kagome rubbed her hands together, trying to stop them from becoming numb. The fire was still very small, but Miroku had been working so hard, it made her decided not to say a thing. To herself, she wondered if Sango was just as cold…or if someone was warming her up.

_Bad Kagome! Get your mind out of the gutter! It's **Sango** and **Inuyasha** for crying out loud! Like they would do anything!_ Her bottom lip protruded just slightly, causing a perfect three-year-old's pout.

Miroku watched his friend sort through her conflicting emotions, feeling a strange sort of common bond. But he wasn't about to start pouting! Well...not if Sango wasn't around to watch - that is.

"Miroku-san?"

The monk, who was already staring at the girl, cocked his head to one side. Not only did she appear three years old, but she sounded it! "Yes?"

"Have you ever been in love? I mean...like _really_ in love."

Normally, that sort of question would have shocked him, but coming from Kagome, it strangely didn't. It was almost as if he expected it, due to present circumstances. "Well...there are different sorts of love..." He met her eyes. "But the sort of love that you're talking about..." Miroku thought about his relationship with Sango. He loved her, didn't he? The fact had never been second guessed before, never really analyzed in an actual discussion. He always just assumed the feelings he had for the slayer were love, since he had never felt them for anyone else. But were they? "I don't know...honestly. I thought I knew, but I'm not quite sure anymore."

Kagome dropped her attention to her fingers, twisting them in and out of each other. She spoke only once more that entire night, and her voice was low, much different from the innocent school-girl Miroku knew. She looked him in the eyes. "How ironic."

* * *

The scent of the hot spring was invigorating, and if not for Inuyasha, Sango would have liked to stay much longer.

"You almost done? Smells like rain again."

Sango, checking first to see if her companion was turned around, she began to pull her bloody suit back up her body, making small grunts and whimpers when it tugged at her sensitive skin. _I hope he doesn't hear me. The last thing I need is an angry haynou on my back about weakness._

Inuyasha's ears twitches. Her little moans were starting to irritate him. If she needed help, he wouldn't hesitate...unless it was something girly or she was half naked. "You alright?" Curiosity was getting the better of him, daring him to turn around and help her, daring him to see what it was she was doing. Slowly his head turned. First he caught sight of an arm, then a shoulder, and then a bare back. A blush rose to his cheeks. Sango's slayer suit was down to her waist, exposing the full length of her neck to the small of her back. Good thing she was turned around or he would be getting a fist to the face, injured or not. The thought made him smile a bit. All her whimpering made him forget how truly strong she was, for a human anyway. The scar on her back proved it. Inuyasha wondered if she would talk of he asked about it. It undoubtedly had something to do with Naraku. What had she said earlier? Something about Kohaku attacking her?

"Staring is rude."

Inuyasha about fell over. So she had known? Then why did she let him...

Sango read his expression clearly as she glanced at him over her shoulder, since he was too shocked to hide it. "I told you earlier...it's not in your character...I think you're the last person that would molest me..."

The haynou grunted.

"...since there's always Kikyo or Kagome..."

"What was that slayer!"

Sango wasn't sure why she was teasing him, or having so much fun doing it, but decided to blame it on the hot spring. It made her feel energized.

"Would you put your clothes on so we can go?" Inuyasha turned away from Sango, who was already pulling up her suit. _The bath must have been good for her. She's certainly spunkier than she was before._ "Ready?"

Sango nodded, inspecting her arms through the ripped fabric to see if any wounds were still open. "Yeah...we can go." She slowly walked toward him, her legs feeling more wobbly than before. What was her problem?

Inuyasha noticed the slayer's apparent distress, and was quickly at her side, scooping her up in his arms. He caught her light blush, though she tried to hide it behind her hand, pretending to brush dirt off of her cheek. It made his chest swell a bit, knowing that he could make her blush. "What's the matter? Got something on your face?" Now it was his turn to tease.

"N-no. Why do you ask?" The slayer's blush deepened.

"No reason." Inuyasha smirked and bounded off into the darkness of the trees, just as tiny drops of water splattered on his shoulder.

* * *

"Alright...don't move...just stay right...THERE!" Inuyasha's hands disappeared beneath the murky depths of the water, and finally emerged with a good sized fish. He smiled with pride. "Ha! That'll teach you. Stupid fish."

Sango smirked from underneath the protection of thick tree branches, watching the hanyou who was knee deep in water. He was going to be soaked by the time they returned to Kagome and Miroku, since the rain had also started up again. It was a good thing that the slayer decided to hold onto his haori.

"You alright Sango? Not feeling sick again are ya?"

Sango blinked just as a rain drop rolled down her nose. She shivered. "I'm okay. Just a little cold - that's all."

Inuyasha looked up at her. "Idiot! Put on my haori if you're cold. You don't need a freakin' invitation."

The slayer rolled her eyes and gingerly slipped the red coat over her shoulders. "You're being very generous today. Are you sure _you're_ not feeling sick?"

"Keh."

Lightning lit up the sky, startling the both of them, and caused Inuyasha to drop his fish.

"Ghaaaa!"

Sango let out a hearty laugh, clutching her stomach with one hand and keeping her balance on the rock with the other.

Inuyasha glowered at her. How dare she laugh at him! He smacked the water with his claws.

The slayer was still laughing as the hanyou trudged out of the water, ears flattened against his head.

"Aww. C'mon Inuyasha. Don't look at me like that." Sango slowly slid off the boulder, careful of her injuries, and limped over to him. "I'm sure you'll find another fish." Her laughter had ceased but left a reminder with the upward curve of her lips. "We should go back now. Houshi-sama and Kagome-chan will be worried."

_Houshi-sama_. Inuyasha wondered why she never called the monk by his actual name. He knew that she didn't dislike him, despite all the hand imprints she left on his face. So, if it wasn't that, then what _was_ it? The slayer couldn't _love_ him…could she? Inuyasha felt his stomach tighten at the idea, wondering why it bothered him so much. He didn't have a claim on the slayer. _And neither does the monk._ That thought set him strangely at ease.

"Inuyasha? Hello? Are you okay?"

The hanyou was finally aware of the slayer's voice calling out to him. How long had he been lost in his own thoughts? When he looked down, she was less that a foot from him, waving a hand in front of his face. He hadn't realized their height difference until now. The top of Sango's head reached the middle of his chest, instead of his shoulder, as it had when they first set out to destroy Naraku. It made her appear smaller, more vulnerable. Normally, demons wanted strong mates, ones that could protect themselves and their offspring if need be. But, the demon blood flowing through Inuyasha's veins enjoyed the idea of being completely dominant over the weaker female below him. It made him feel like he could protect her, like he was…useful.

_WHAT THE HELL!_

Sango furrowed her brows. Why wasn't he paying attention? She lifted her chin in order to see his face. When had he become so tall? The slayer felt a chill run up her back. She had always preferred her men to be tall. Come to think of it, that was the only thing that truly led her to Kuranosuke. But now, Inuyasha was taller, and more handsome. A blush rose to Sango's cheeks. She wouldn't deny it, since she had always found him attractive…in a purely platonic, brotherly sort of way. She wasn't sure how to describe it, but his height and build always made her feel protected. It made the hidden damsel in her enjoy feeling weak and exposed, even if the demon slayer in her despised it.

"Now it seems that _you_ are the one who's distracted." Inuyasha smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sango forgot that she was staring, and quickly looked away. "I-I just noticed how tall you've become, since the beginning of our journey."

Inuyasha watched her fidget. _So she had been thinking about that too._ "What of it? Does it bother you – now that you'll have to jump to take a swing at my face?"

Sango blinked; her were eyes wide. _He's…teasing me!_ She smirked lightly. "Are you so sure about that? My arms aren't as short as you think." To demonstrate, the slayer lifted one fist to lightly touch the side of his chin. "See."

But Inuyasha didn't see. He was too mesmerized by the light and dark of her eyes - the flecks of gold and bronze swarming through their mahogany depths. Her straight, little nose held a light sprinkling of freckles. He hadn't noticed that before. Her lips weren't light like Kagome's, more dark and ruddy, and her chin was softly rounded with the trace of a scar peeking from beneath her jaw line. Inuyasha wanted to reach out and touch it - see where it ended.

Sango slowly drew her hand away, watching as the hanyou's eyes traveled over her face. What was he doing? She suddenly began to feel self-conscious. "Inuyasha…I think we should go."

Jerked out of his thoughts, Inuyasha blinked as the little taijiya stared up at him. They were both soaked. At least Sango had left his haori on the boulder, so it was dry. "Yeah. You don't need to catch a cold and be more of a pain in my ass."

Sango glared, but a slow smiled formed on her lips. "You offered to be _my_ escort. Quit complaining."

"Whatever." He smirked, picking her up gingerly. _This_ was fun. He liked to quarrel with her and tease her. She was sort of a little sister – one that could take anything he dished out – while never having to worry about being pummeled to the ground by a "SIT". He felt her squirm against him.

"You're spacing out again." Sango poked the hanyou's shoulder. What was with him today? Usually he was only this distracted when it came to Naraku and Kikyo. Could he sense something she couldn't? "Inuyasha? What is it?"

The hanyou glanced down at the girl curled up against his chest. "Nothing…just itching to finish off Naraku. That's all." What was he supposed to say? He couldn't tell the tajiya that he had been distracted thinking about _her._ Why had he anyway?

"Yes, I can understand that." Sango didn't believe Inuyasha's excuse, but decided she would let it slide for now. If something was truly bothering the haynou – she would find out. It would just take a little clever persuasion…

And maybe a couple bowls of Kagome's instant ramen.

* * *

Dear readers,

I'm happy with the way this chapter turned out. I'm only planning on writing two more at the moment, considering the fic started out as a one-shot, but there might be makings of a sequel. I don't know yet. We'll have to wait and see.

Madame Adieu


	4. Your Eyes

**Author Note:** Boy…it's been a long time! I discovered the remnants of this chapter while attempting to retrieve documents I lost years ago. My writing has changed since '05, so I hope there's not a huge disparity between this chapter and the last three. I've been considering revising the entire story for continuity. BUT I had only planned 5 chapters in total for this story, which means the next installment will be the last. That may be disappointing for many of you, but I already have other ideas for Inuyasha and Sango in the works.

Anyway, thank you for coming back and reading! I hope I've kept the original spirit of this story, despite the six-some year hiatus.

**Chapter 4: Your Eyes**

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_- Paramore_

* * *

The camp was quiet when Inuyasha and Sango returned. Kagome had curled up in her sleeping bag and Miroku was absently poking at the fire. It suddenly felt like the dead of winter, when the air was too cool and dry to breathe. How else could Sango explained the tightening of her chest at the sight of the Houshi's blank, glazed eyes?

"Ah, you're back. Did you enjoy your bath?"

The tightening increased at the sound of his voice. While it lacked malice, it was also void of its usual playful warmth. It was so _sterile._ And why did he have to make it sound so…scandalous? As if she and Inuyasha had bathed together? Sango shivered at the thought, although she didn't analyze its origin. "I'm doing fine now, Houshi-sama. Inuyasha took care of me." _Like he always has._ Sango firmly believed that, so she did nothing to stop herself from thinking it. She would expect no less from a dog demon protecting his pack. However, the spark in Miroku's eyes, whether actual or mirrored by the fire, made her wonder if she should have mentioned Inuyasha at all. _Or do you enjoy adding injury to his insult?_

"I'm sure he did." Miroku said, while gripping the stick in his white-knuckled fist. The sight of the hanyou with the taijiya in his arms made his insides burn.

Sango flinched. Why did she feel like he had just slapped her? Inuyasha's grip on her tightened, and she unconsciously leaned into his chest. Maybe Miroku was tired. He had been tending to Kagome all day, even with his injured leg. _Liar. _"Why don't you sleep now, Houshi-sama. You'll need the rest in order for your leg to heal. I'll take the first watch."

Using his staff, Miroku stood up and brushed off his robes. "Actually, my leg needs a bit of exercise right now. I think I'll take a walk around."

The words "oh…okay" came out of Sango's mouth before she could think to say anything else. When he limped past her, the material of his robes slightly brushed against her arm, but the warmth of his body was dwarfed by his chilly demeanor. Even her small smile was left unreturned. She wanted to retain innocence and pretend that she didn't notice the way his eyes jealously sized Inuyasha up. Although, she still believed it was silly for Miroku to feel that way. Inuyasha would never see her as anything other than a comrad and friend.

The fact that he still held Sango in his arms stopped Inuyasha from running the monk through with his Tetsusaiga. He could smell Miroku's jealousy a mile away, even though Kagome had decided he was totally ignorant to emotional affairs. He wasn't stupid. The monk was experiencing lust, if not love, for the slayer and any male of any species could figure that out. Why Miroku chose to be jealous of him was another matter. Inuyasha knew he was far from gentleman material, but he would never do anythingto purposely hurt or take advantage of Sango. He hadn't marked her as a demon would, or stolen her heart in typical human fashion. Even his natural musk was barely mingling with her own, not that the monk could smell it. Although he could, and it would be a lie if he denied how pleasant it was becoming…

Inuyasha walked into the cave and carefully placed Sango on a sleeping mat that Kagome must have laid out earlier. His ears twitched, catching the awkward gate of a limp monk wandering the wood. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He turned to go, but felt a soft pull at the sleeve of his haori.

Sango stared up at him, pleading for answers that he couldn't give her. He had noticed that her hand sent a strange heat up his arm and onto his face. _I'm blushing like a freakin' girl. _"Stop worrying. I'll find out what's wrong with the dumb monk."

She nodded and let him go.

"You better be sleeping when I get back." His bark was followed by a slight grin, and Sango couldn't help but return it

* * *

"What the hell is _your_ problem?"

The gruff voice would have jolted another, but Miroku had been anticipating Inuyasha's arrival. Now, if he could just find an excuse for his behavior…

"Hey, I'm talkin' to-"

"She doesn't love me."

Whatever argument Inuyasha was expecting, it definitely did not start out like that. "What are you spewing now, monk?"

Miroku sighed and leaned more heavily on his staff, suffering through the pain of his foolishness, and that damned leg injury. "Sango. She loved me once. I could tell. Her eyes tell you everything about her, if you know how to look. I bet you never knew that."

Inuyasha didn't know where this conversation was going, but it was starting to make him uneasy. "I don't spend all of my time staring at her eyes, monk."

Miroku smiled slightly. "No, I suppose not. But you have noticed them. My hands may beg to differ, but I do believe her eyes are her best feature." The smile twisted into a smirk. "Although, since you haven't noticed her eyes, what have you been staring at?"

If Inuyasha had forgotten to control his jaw, it would have dropped open. "What the hell does that mean?" The joints in his fingers popped as he flexed them. "I haven't looked at nothin' and if you like her so much, why bite her head off like that? She was just worried about you, ya know." _Idiot. Freakin' scumbag. Worthless monk. _

Miroku stayed silent for a time, gazing heavily into the darkness ahead, and his hanyou companion waited for a response. "What do you know of love?"

There was another pause, and the Inuyasha scowled. "Is your head broke, or something? Don't try pullin' your philosophical bullshit on me." He cracked his knuckles, itching to carve a few choice words into monk flesh. "If you want to make daisy chains and talk about _feelings_, go find Kagome. She likes that garbage."

Miroku smirked, understanding and appreciating Inuyasha's lack of desire to play word games, even though he was playing one of his own by denying is interest in emotion. He was more than aggravated as Sango's lack of interest, and it was bringing out a bitterness he thought he had controlled. "How do you recognize love, Inuyasha? And would you know it if it came to you?" For now, he would play this game with the hanyou until he felt better.

The questions remained a burden to be answered, and Inuyasha wondered what he did he know of love. His mother was dead, his brother was trying to kill him, and the first woman he had ever fallen in love with was a strange culmination of both – dead and trying to kill him. He couldn't boast his success in the love department. Although, the monk certainly wasn't winning any awards either.

Miroku waited for a response, studying the hanyou as he contemplated. There was a persistent, dull throb in his chest. She was so beautiful, his Sango. All along, since their first meeting, he had regarded her as _his_. Despite the teasing, sexual nature of his usual advances, Miroku's feelings toward the slayer were genuine. To even consider her involvement with another man made the pain of the void in his hand miniscule. And considering that such a man could be the last he had ever expected…

"I don't know much about love." Inuyasha spoke in a low voice, clipping his words. "It's only managed to screw me over. My life's better off avoiding it."

Such lies, though Miroku should have felt relieved at such an admission. If the hanyou chose to never love again, there would be one less obstacle guarding Sango's heart. But the reality would never be so ideal. "What about Kagome?"

Inuyasha snarled. "What about her?"

"Don't you love her?" _Push the knife in, and twist._

The hanyou tensed. "She…" His hand clenched at his side, the clawed fingers pressing into the calloused flesh of his palm. "My past connects me to her. I wouldn't call that love." Inuyasha wasn't in the mood for this kind of introspection, especially over feelings he was still sorting out for himself. And it frankly was none of the monk's business. "I don't know what you're getting at with these questions, Miroku, but I'd appreciate it if you just spit out whatever's made you so pissy." He moved close enough to roughly prod the monk's chest with his finger, paying no heed to his claws. "Sango would appreciate it too. Hurt her and I'll have your ass."

Miroku felt the pain in his chest, a strange physical representation of how he had been feeling since yesterday, and wondered if the days when Sango brought him pleasure were over. After watching Inuyasha's fierce demonstration of loyalty, he had to assume so. "Nothing. It's not a concern any longer. Let's get back to camp."

* * *

Kagome stirred from sleep when she felt a figure moving beside her. Slowly she peered through one partially opened eye, and saw Sango adjusting her pallet for the night. Kagome held in a sigh, not wishing to draw attention to herself just yet. Although, with Sango's training, she was probably already aware that her friend was no longer asleep.

"Did I wake you, Kagome?"

_Called that one._ "Yeah, but don't worry about it. How are your wounds?"

Sango was thankful for Kagome's civility in the wake of Miroku's lack of it. "If I'm careful not to reopen them, they should heal quickly." She smiled and returned to adjusting her blankets. Even though her wounds would heal, sleeping with them would prove to be less than comfortable.

"Where's Inuyasha? And Miroku?" Kagome pushed herself onto her elbows and searched their campsite. "He left me here while I was sleeping!"

Sango winced at the elevated volume of the girl's voice, as her ears had grown accustomed to the silence of the night. "Miroku went to exercise his leg." She saw no harm in giving Kagome the exact excuse the monk had given her. "And Inuyasha followed…" But for what purpose? "For…for Miroku's protection." As ridiculous as that sounded to Sango, she hoped Kagome would accept the response.

"That was uncharacteristically nice of him."

Sango swallowed the lump her lies had left in her throat. "Yeah…he's been unusual lately. Perhaps he's menstruating. What did you call it earlier? His 'man period'?"

Kagome's giggles warmed Sango's insides. "Inuyasha's a jackass without PMS! With it, he'd be unbearable! I can't imagine it would make him _nice_." The thought of the hanyou experiencing his 'man period', and wandering around a drugstore with tampons in one hand and Midol in the other, thoroughly amused Kagome. She continued to cackle at the image.

Sango smiled, carefully turning to face her friend. "What is it?"

"Just imaging that jerk-face with feminine products."

The slayer chuckled, knowing the 'products' Kagome was speaking of. She had seen the ingenious pink containers that held absorbent cloth inside. Honestly, the idea of Inuyasha carrying anything pink was rather funny.

"Hey! I told you to sleep! Your loud mouths have probably alerted every demon within the next three miles." Being unknowingly loud himself, Inuyasha stomped through the clearing, an ambling Miroku in tow.

Despite the insult, Kagome collapsed in peals of laughter. A glance was shared between hanyou and taijiya, with the latter chuckling softly and offering a simple shrug.

Inuyasha snorted, still confused, and settled down just outside the cave in his usual cross-legged position. "Whatever. Just shut up and go to sleep."

Strangely, everyone listened. Miroku avoided Sango's eyes, taking his rest against the far wall, away from the girls but closer to Kagome. The slayer guarded her expression, not wanting her emotions to carelessly give away her thoughts. Kagome remained oblivious, giving Inuyasha a rude gesture with her fingers before closing the sleeping bag over her head. Without noticing the slight change in sleeping arrangements, everything appeared as usual. It would take a close eye to detect the tension brewing beneath the surface.

* * *

**AN x2:** I've always regarded Miroku as a mature but easily depressed creature, despite his joking façade. It reminds me of that episode with Kuranosuke. Miroku can be rather malicious when he's jealous, and sometimes shuts himself down. Considering that Sango's interest may now be with someone so close to him, I expect that Miroku would act the same way. Only worse, much worse. As for Kagome, she may let some of her emotions get the best of her, but I think she primarily hides how she feels.


	5. Give Permission

**AN: Last chapter guys! I will include an Epilogue after this, so watch for that in the next few days. I'm so happy to have this completed. It's been a long time coming. Thank you to everyone who's been reading this!  
**

**Chapter 5: Give Permission**

**Warning: **Some swearing and mildly suggestive content.

_Where she walks, no flowers bloom_  
_He's the one I see right through_  
_She's the absinthe on my lips_  
_The splinter in my fingertip_

_- The Civil Wars_

* * *

_3 weeks later_

"Shit."

Sango gasped and fell to her knees, her lungs expanding and contracting rapidly to supply her body with much needed oxygen. She coughed, spraying the ground beneath her with saliva and sweat. It was amazing how weak the body became after after almost a month of inactivity. If she had been allowed to have her way, her limbs would be much stronger by now. But no, that idiot hanyou thought she couldn't handle it.

She returned to her feet with great effort. Her muscles twitching in strain as one fist attempted to gently swipe her large bone boomerang across her front. With a cry she dropped it to her feet, clutching her sore wrist. This was no good. If Naraku decided to show his ugly face, she would be defenseless. They were lucky that he had hid himself away for this long; she couldn't count on luck any longer.

_Hiraikotsu_ forgotten, Sango pulled out her _wakizashi_, slicing through the air as if it was an opponent. The weight felt better in her hands, and her arms weren't quivering after each attack was completed. Perhaps she would have to stick to close combat until her strength returned. She finished a jab, before pushing off of the dirt with her left foot and spinning on her right, slashing the air that had been behind her with a rough downward swipe of her arms.

_Clang!_

Sango jumped back, losing balance and landing on her backside in the grass. She hadn't expected company, especially not from a smug hanyou.

Inuasha stood there, sword drawn, studying the fallen slayer with alert eyes. "You're really pathetic." He smirked, taunting her with the tip of _Tetsusaiga_ as it grazed her bent knees.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" When she left camp hours earlier, he had been neck-deep in Kagome's wrath. What they were fighting about was still unknown to her, but he must have lost. The way his fingers twitched on the hilt told her that he was anxious for a battle, but she didn't feel like scratching his itch. "I don't have time for this."

Before she could fully stand, Inuyasha knocked her shins with the side of his sword, sending her back into the dirt. Her fall had kicked up a cloud of dust, which settled onto her slayer's garb and tickled her nose. She sneezed, effectively ruining the glare she had fixed on him. "_What_ is your problem?"

Inuyasha had made sure that his tap hadn't actually hurt her. She was still nursing old injuries, after all. He didn't want to feel guilty over re-breaking an arm, or opening a wound, or something. Although, he had to admit that sending her into the dirt had eased the growing frustration pooling in his gut. She wouldn't provide a great fight given her condition, but he suddenly wanted someone to feel as shitty as he did. "I don't have a problem. Although…" He glanced at her _hiraikotsu_. "You seem to."

Sango snarled. "Well, I wouldn't if you had let me train weeks ago!" She shuffled to her feet while quickly brushing off the dust from her clothing, hoping to regain whatever pride she had left. Her _wakizashi _remained on the ground.

"You push yourself too hard, and I'm tired of carrying your ass all over." Inuyasha appraised her healing injuries, from the bandages on her arms and legs to the fading bruises beneath her chin. "But, it seems like you're ready now." Before giving her any indication to reach for her weapon, he charged at her, sword raised.

Sango dropped to the ground again, rolling out of _Tetsusaiga_'s path. Her _wakizashi_ was in her hand soon enough for her to block Inuyasha's second attack, and she swore that sparks shot from the connecting blades. She pushed him back, and he let her, as they circled each other.

"You're still too slow."

She refused to comment, and took a swipe at his chest, which he deflected easily. They repeated that similar dance, Sango attacking and Inuyasha blocking her efforts. Eventually, she found herself beginning to tire, but didn't want to let her weakness show. The hanyou wasn't fooled.

He dropped his weapon, resorting to hand-to-hand combat. Sango followed suit; although, without the edge of a blade, her attacks lost their intimidation. Inuyasha swatted her fists away, using teasing open-handed blows to her shoulders and forearms, although occasionally using a fist to knock her away.

He was toying with her, she knew, from the drop in his guard to the lack of discipline in his stance. Many might have considered the hanyou's typical fighting style as haphazard, but she could always detect an intense focus and strategy when they faced even the weakest of foes. Given such knowledge, she was increasingly insulted. And seriously pissed off.

Sango dodged a poorly aimed blow to her stomach and grasped the hanyou's hair to thrust his jaw into her knee. He roared, and she could feel one of his sharpened fangs digging into her flesh. Roughly pushing him away, she created as much distance as possible between them, and he landed in a crouch feet from her.

_Son of a bitch._ If his jaw was still intact, Inuyasha figured Sango had meant it to remain that way. He hadn't expected to piss her off so much, even though it shouldn't have surprised him. She'd never asked for coddling, but here he was doing just that.

Sango hesitated to attack again, feeling a slight fear from his silence. "Ah…sorry…I didn't…"

Inuyasha's pointed canines glinted in the sun, tainted by his bloodied lip. His golden eyes were partially hidden by a thick shroud of silver, but they caught hers and flashed with an emotion she didn't wish to name. He snarled, the sound reverberating low in his chest. "Damn, you're one tough broad."

Before she could react, he had leapt on her. The impact of her back hitting the dirt was an afterthought, as the muscles of this thighs squeezed against the sides of hers, his clawed fingers keeping her hands from pushing him off. She squirmed beneath him, hoping to find a means of escape, but it only caused more of his weight to rest on her. She ceased her struggle when something warm dropped onto her chin. It leisurely rolled down her neck to the collar of her suit. Her eyes met the hanyou's face, surprised to see blood still coating his lips. He was smiling, his tongue making slow strokes back and forth over his dirtied skin.

The repetitive nature distracted her, and she watched as the formerly pink skin of his lips came into view. She licked her own in unconscious response.

He wondered if she knew how mesmerizing it was, watching the dark droplet merge with her skin, as if his blood was forging territory and claiming her. Without letting doubt settle in, Inuyasha bent his head to her neck and pressed his tongue to her flesh, swiping the liquid with one long lick.

Sango gasped, her hip pushing upward involuntarily, fingers clenching. "Inuyasha!"

Whatever trance had held him moments before was broken by her weak cry. He stared at her with clear eyes, recognizing signals of distress layered with the scent of arousal. _What the hell am I doing?_ He let go of her wrists, and she brought her hands to his chest, not needing to push because he already understood as much. Slowly, Inuyasha removed his body from the slayer, offering her a hand when he got to his feet. Thankfully, he noted, she accepted.

Sango dropped his hand as quickly as possible, using one of her own to brush off her clothes in order to keep from touching her cheek. "We should probably…"

"Yeah." The hanyou was somewhat comforted by her desire to forget what had occurred. It would make life a hell of a lot easier on him. "We should."

"And we shouldn't…" She gestured back toward camp, her cheeks beginning to flush with color.

He nodded. "Right." Keeping the others in the dark, not letting know anything had occurred, was the best option. Playing it cool, as Kagome might say. _Shit. _"We shouldn't."

* * *

_3 months later_

It was raining again. The third day of dreary wetness, and Sango couldn't help but wonder if the weather was reflecting her mood. She was sitting on the outskirts of the village, under the shade of a rock overhang near the hills, not wanting to keep the company of their hosts. Miroku was more than capable of doing that for the lot of them.

_Idiot monk._

Their relationship had never quite healed since the incident of her injury. Although his eyes were kind, they always held her with a sense of suspicion. She could never find a moment to speak with Inuyasha privately without finding the monk's eyes on her. She had been avoiding the hanyou for that reason, among others, and to keep the guilt at bay. Now she had to avoid her entire group.

How could she have said such things? Did she mean them? Sango thought she knew the answer, although it didn't give her any sense of peace. This was the exact reason why she avoided alcohol. Her thoughts were her own, and she guarded them fastidiously. Knowing that, in one moment, everything she had tried to hide was laid bare…

There was a rustle in the trees. Sango immediately reached for the blade at her side. The sounds had quieted, although she could still detect the faint crunch of leaves.

"You'll get sick out here."

Sango recognized the voice immediately, and it was the last she had wanted to hear. "It's just rain." She could feel him move next to her, sharing the same rock to keep out of the weather. His familiar snort of disapproval normally earned an amused smile, but she schooled her expressions. She waited for him to say something, anything, but he remained silent. They used to share such silence together. It was comfortable for them, natural and easy. Like their friendship used to be. Sango had to admit, it was the best friendship she ever had the pleasure of being a part of. He understood her in a way the others never could. She desired strength, to be strong and to find a source of strength in her weakness. He fulfilled that need.

Unfortunately, she'd gone and ruined it.

"We're even, you know."

Sango was jolted out of her thoughts by his gravelly murmur. She glanced at him, uncertain of what she'd find, but thankfully his gaze was settled on horizon. "What do you mean?"

"I do something stupid, you do something stupid…" Inuyasha met her eyes. "We're even."

It took her a moment to remember what had happened months ago, not that it ever escaped her thoughts often. Her face felt warm. He must have noticed her discomfort, because he chuckled.

"Hey, at least you have a decent excuse."

Sango stared at him quizzically.

"You were drunk off your ass."

She couldn't help it. She laughed. He joined her soon after. The pleasant sound of her voice hummed with his, and she hadn't heard a better melody. They were smiling when their laughter faded. Sango wished every moment could begin and end that way. The rain had slowed to a faint mist, the heat from the ground emitting clouds of vapor around their feet. "We should probably head back." She didn't want to be caught mid-shower on the trek to the village. The last thing she wanted was to prove the hanyou right by getting sick.

A hand caught her wrist as she pushed off of the boulder. The tell-tale prick of talons grazed the delicate inner flesh, over artery, and calloused fingertips rubbed circles over her pulse point.

"Did you mean it?"

He sounded pained, Sango noted. As if the same choking hold in her chest was also plaguing him. She forced herself to meet his eyes, those keen gold irises that pretended to miss everything. What could she say? "We shouldn't-"

"Answer me." The grip on her wrists tightened.

Sango couldn't speak. What would this change? She was trying to remember when everything changed, when she started seeing him in a different light. Perhaps it was the way she caught him staring at her at the hot spring, when she slowly peeled off the slayer suit for his benefit, cursing herself for being so wanton. Or the way his tongue felt against her cheek. She shivered. Her wrist was tugged in his strong grip. He was still waiting. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

Sango flushed. Was he purposely trying to be irritating? Was he trying to make her more ashamed? Or guilty? Was he toying with her emotions on purpose? "Damn it, yes! I meant it!"

He inhaled sharply, and she assumed that he hadn't been expecting her to answer the way she had. _Great._ Ashamed, she turned away, but found herself quickly forced into his grasp. His hands dug into her shoulder and waist as his arms stretched around her. The warmth of his neck radiated against her forehead, with her lips only inches away from his chin. In fact, all of him was deliciously warm. Sango slowly relaxed in his hold, pushing her doubts away as she closed her fingers around the front of his haori, enjoying how solid he felt so closely pressed against her. His head moved, and she could feel the faint caress of his lips as they brushed her hair. This _tenderness_ was unlike him. Not that he didn't possess the capability to be vulnerable and gentle, he just normally chose not to. She, of all people, was rarely on this end of such affections.

Inuyasha had anchored his feelings in the belief that the slayer had been speaking out of her ass, meaning nothing of what she had confessed to the group that night. Her admission came as a surprise. A pleasant surprise, if he was honest with himself. Such honesty was going to get him into deep shit. Although, he couldn't help but hold her. He had wanted to since that day he practically molested her in the grass. He wasn't proud of his actions then, acting like the animal he wished he didn't have the urge to be. She deserved better, didn't she? That's what he told himself about Kagome. Speaking of deep shit…

"We shouldn't." Sango whispered into his neck.

He could feel her cool tears. "I know."


	6. So Take Me

**AN: **I had written this out almost to completion before I realized that I didn't like the feel of it and scrapped the entire chapter. This is the product of that second attempt, which I like much more (and I hope you do too).

**Chapter 6: So Take Me (The End!)  
**

**Warnings:** Some adult materiel. A little steamy but nothing explicit.

_All your life, you've waited_  
_For love to come and stay_  
_And now that I have found you, you must not slip away_  
_I know it's hard believing_  
_The words you've heard_  
_But, darling, you must trust them just once more_

- Rumer

* * *

_1 week later_

In spite of the random turn of events since her fateful encounter with Naraku, Sango had done her best to plot a he course. She wanted revenge for her people, her brother's freedom, and somewhere lurking in her heart the desire to fall in love and start a family. Her resolve began to wane as none of these seemed even remotely possible. At every turn, Naraku would elude them. They would come close, only to find that he had constructed some elaborate trick and they had willingly walked into it. She had not been raised with such ignorance. Her father would be ashamed, she knew, if he could see how well her plans for vengeance were progressing. She could not even manage to rip her own brother from that cursed demon's grasp. In light of these tremendous errors, her heart would have to wait.

They were between villages now, traveling rather slowly to keep up with Kagome. She had been ill as of late, although most of them guessed it had more to do with her mind than her body. She and Inuyasha had been sparring verbally almost every moment, and Sango guessed that something terrible had transpired between the two. They were never a picture of bliss, but they certainly didn't hate each other. Sango supposed that Kagome was rather lucky, despite her woes. At least Inuyasha was speaking to her.

Miroku had continued his kind but relative silence, answering only when directly spoken to. She had heard furious whispers between both he and Inuyasha late into the night, when she and Kagome curled into their pallets with the kitsune. She had never figured out the nature of their arguments, but something told her it revolved around Inuyasha's sudden interest in her welfare. When she lost focus, concerned with the disbanding of her group, and tripped over her own feet, he was there to grab her arm. She never knew how he did it so swiftly, aside from his demon blood. It disturbed her to admit that she cherished every touch, even when he lightly brushed her shoulder with his in passing. Sometimes she was convinced she had the fever, some horrible disease that was irreversible. Her cheeks would flame, stomach would turn, and every moment was her happiest and worst.

She wouldn't call it love. It was too early for that commitment. Was it fascination? Obsession? All she knew was that the emotions she kept bottled up for the half demon were straining to be let loose. One day she was certain they would escape. Only she wouldn't be inebriated, and thus without excuse.

Inuyasha watched her, hoping that she wouldn't injure herself by doing such deep thinking while attempting to walk down a beaten path. Kagome's harping became a subtle hum as he took every opportunity to observe the slayer, wondering where this fascination came from. Was it fascination? He couldn't decide. Such feeling ran deep, reminding him of the tree he had been bound to so long ago. He knew that his attentions were wearing her down, due to the fact that everyone else seemed to have also noticed. Which explained the shrill voice in his ear.

"Are you listening? Hey!" Kagome roughly clutched his shoulder, attempting to spin him around to face her. "You're not! You jerk!" She punched his shoulder, surprisingly not utilizing the powers of the band around his neck. Something was different about him lately. She could tell in the way his attention strayed when she was talking to him, and not in his usual way of lack of interest. Kagome admitted that she didn't mind when he drifted off into his own thoughts as she rambled on about school or her family. She knew that boys were like that. Especially boys like Inuyasha. No, this distraction wasn't the same. He remained alert now. She was drowned out, but his senses were still focused on something else. Something of more importance.

"Why should I bother listenin' when you've said all of that before?" Inuyasha glanced down at the girl, but his ears twitched and he looked behind her.

Kagome almost tested to see if steam was actually shooting out of her nose. "You-you…bastard!" She wanted to hit him again, but suddenly felt drained. Was this worth it? She didn't even know what she was fighting. She followed the direction of gaze, which went far behind her, and caught sight of the Sango wearily dragging her feet.

* * *

The sky was turning dark and Inuyasha made the decision to stop for the night. While the boys set up camp, Kagome invited Sango to join her for a dip in the hotspring. Inuyasha had smelled water nearby, and scoped out the perfect place for both women to bathe uninterrupted. Sango was hesitant, noticing that her young friend had been watching her all day. Usually, Kagome was completely absorbed in Inuyasha or Shippou. It was rare to find herself under such scrutiny, unless the girl was asking questions about Miroku.

The water was deliciously warm and extremely soothing for her tired muscles. Sango knew that she had been pushing herself harder than necessary, perhaps to relieve her aggravation. She dipped her head back, enjoying the liquid as it drenched her hair.

"Inuyasha likes you."

Sango dipped her head back to far and water ran up her nose. She choked and snorted, pinching the burning bridge between her fingers. "What?"

"You know what I said." Kagome's gaze was cool, but not entirely unkind. "When did that happen?"

Sango didn't know how to answer her. She doubted the truth would suffice, but she tried anyway. "I don't know. Honestly, if you are surprised then I am equally so."

Kagome let her fingers play with the surface of the water, her pale breasts floating beneath and obscured in the darkness. Her hair hung over one shoulder, pooling into the water like a liquid itself. She was beautiful, and Sango wondered, not for the first time, why Inuyasha would be at all interested in anyone else.

"You like him too. Don't you?"

It wasn't a question. Sango knew that much. "I respect him. We've fought together, we protect each other."

Kagome snorted. "I'm not an idiot. Or a child. You know what I'm asking you. Tell me the truth."

Truthfully, Sango wished that she could disappear. It had never been her intention to find Inuyasha appealing, or to hurt Kagome because of it. Happiness had never been her lot in life, but Kagome seemed to be the best candidate for it. She should have never interfered. She should have kept her feelings to herself. "Yes. I think…I love him."

Kagome wailed. It was an unexpected sound, but not an unexpected response. She covered her eyes with her hands, shoulders shaking in her grief. Sango knew not to make a move toward her, knowing she would be pushed away. "I-I knew…" The girl hiccuped, catching a whine in her throat. "It makes sense….y-you two. But I hate it." Her breathing grew labored and she attempted to wipe her eyes, only they grew damp a second after. "I-I have to g-go home some time. Y-you will stay w-with him." Her tormented eyes met Sango's. "Maybe this was meant to be." She wiped her eyes again. "But I still hate it."

Sango could understand that sentiment. Life had never been very fair to her, and she was beginning to hate herself for causing such luck for Kagome. But what could she honestly say to console the girl? She wouldn't apologize for her feelings, figuring that would make them seem less meaningful. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I never intended it."

"I know." Kagome nodded, discreetly wiping her nose on her wrist. "That must be why Miroku's being an asshole."

The slayer knew something was brewing there, but hadn't wanted to speculate too much. "I had assumed…" She was partly angry at herself for disrupting the flow that everyone had shared until months ago; angry that these feelings couldn't have erupted sooner, when it might have been easier for the group to digest. But when was anything easy?

"I think I'm going to dry off." Kagome pulled herself onto the bank and wrapped her towel around her shivering body. She had prepared herself for this conversation; had been preparing all afternoon. Although, the reality that her future was taking a sharp turn unsettled her stomach. She wanted to hate Sango. She wanted to hate Inuyasha. But their journey so far had been long and treacherous, each having to depend on the other, and such ties ran too deep to break. If she was completely honest, her anger was partially directed at herself for not noticing sooner. Perhaps not noticing how convenient a relationship between the two would be, and how unconventional her relationship with Inuyasha was. But she did love him, she thought.

Sango watched Kagome leave the springs in her night clothes, feeling that ache of guilt in her gut. Their camaraderie was probably ruined forever, and she didn't know what she had to show for it. Of course Inuyasha liked her. They were friends and comrades. 'Liking' had never been a question, nor had silly crushes. Sango was more concerned with deeper feelings. If she was going to ruin perhaps the best friendship she had ever had with a fellow female, it better be for the 'love of a lifetime'. Kagome had often talked about such love, and even brought a romance novel back from her world. Sango had been rather scandalized by a few of the topics, but found it relatively enjoyable as she and Kagome discussed it. She was suddenly saddened, wondering if such evenings would be a thing of the past.

"Well, that was strangely easy."

Sango jerked, her skin prickling from fear and the cool air touching her limbs. She had wrapped them around her chest instinctively, while whipping her head to where the speaker stood, damp tendrils of hair sticking to her face. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" He had shown up at the springs before, although Kagome was generally present. Sango pulled her body almost completely beneath the water, her chin resting on its surface, arms still hiding her chest.

Inuyasha looked away, seeing her discomfort by the way of the furious flush developing over her cheeks. "I heard Kagome screeching and decided to check on you guys." He didn't bother to mention that he had heard a large handful of the conversation.

Sango stared at him curiously, wondering why he had chosen to show himself now when he had clearly shown up not long after Kagome began audibly showing her displeasure. She was in a completely vulnerable position, and wasn't happy about it. "Could you turn around while I change?"

The hanyou snorted and turned his back to her. "Whatever." With his advanced senses, he could hear the water slipping over her skin as she pulled her body onto the rocks behind her. He knew when she began to dry her skin, practically counting the strokes she made. He could hear her shudder at the chill in the air. The scent of her skin, her own individual musk, filled the air quickly due to the added warmth the springs gave her body. It took every inch of his will to not take her where she stood. He assumed that she had no idea how she was affecting him. Although, as a demon slayer, she just might.

Sango wrapped the towel around herself, noting that it was now too damp to provide any sort of warmth. Where were her clothes? She thought that she had placed them next to the towel, but perhaps Kagome had moved them when she changed. Sango trotted carefully over the slick rocks, looking in every nook and cranny for her kimono. She almost sighed in relief when she spotted a corner of pink fabric. Being unclothed while Inuyasha was so close completely unnerved her. She doubted he would ever take advantage, but she knew the intensity with which he could smell and hear. He may not be facing her, but she hoped her discreet methods of drying herself were enough to keep him from-

"You're taking too fuckin' long."

Two large hands grasped her waist, the claws lightly pressing into the cloth to her skin. She squeaked when he pulled her closer, his nose running up her neck from clavicle to chin, his tongue lightly licking the slight scar she had there. Sango shuddered, almost losing her balance if not for his hold. "Inuyasha!" She put her hands to his chest, hoping he would release her long enough to return to his senses. "We shouldn't-"

He snarled, nuzzling her neck before suckling lightly on her pulse point. His hands moved up her ribs, claws extended and making light trails as me moved. "You love me. I heard you say it."

Sango gasped when his hands pulled at the towel. She could feel his mouth at the dip between her breasts. "Would you-…wait a second...Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha pulled back, regarding her as she tried to readjust the garment that hid her from his gaze. "Change your mind already?"

Sango scowled, "No, I-"

He sent her a cocky grin.

"Now isn't the time." She sighed. "We really shouldn't-"

"You say that a lot." Inuyasha massaged his fingers into her hips.

Sango whined, still pushing at his chest. "Well it's true! And I don't even know if you-"

He paused, his eyelids grew heavy so only the slight gleam of his gold irises peaked through. "If I what?"

The slayer flushed. "You know what I mean."

Inuyasha appraised her, noting the anxiety and fear. "You don't have to worry about that."

Sango blinked. What? His head filled her vision, moving close enough to brush her nose with his. She felt the warmth pooling in her stomach and her eyes partially closed, still wanting to see what he would do. His lips lightly pressed against hers, seeking permission before moving forward. Sango felt her fingers dig into his haori, pulling him closer. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her cheek, and his lips pressed against hers hungrily. He grasped the back of her head with his palm, adjusting her to where he liked, bending her backward while his form pushed down on her. She squeaked and he let up, giving her a moment to breathe, although keeping a firm hold on her body.

Inuyasha had been waiting for that moment. It hadn't occurred to him until it happened, but the feeling of completion overwhelmed him. It was unexplainable, how good she felt. Not just the touch of their bodies, but the breath and knowledge they shared. He had never felt like he belonged anywhere until he stood next to her. The slight pressure of her head rested against his heart and he glanced down at her.

"You know," she mumbled, "we really sh-"

Inuyasha chuckled, finding her lips with his finger before she could finish. He brushed them lightly with thumb. "Fuck that."

* * *

**FINIS**

* * *

**ANx2: **Of course, the messy business of how to carry on a relationship when you have significant others following you around all day is left to your imagination. That's always been the one tricky issue when writing counter-canon pairings. We've briefly seen Miroku's response to Sango and Inuyasha in earlier chapters, although Kagome wasn't given much time to discover her feelings. I hoped her moment of sorrow was realistic. It is definitely a situation that might never mend, given the strength of bitterness. Although, I always wondered how Kagome dealt with the knowledge that she might have to leave Inuyasha for good. So I played on that thought here. As far as our main couple is concerned, I wanted to keep a playfulness despite the serious quality of the piece as a whole. Initially I had planned for them to pine away while keeping up the illusion that they were still devoted to Kagome and Miroku. But, where's the fun in that?

Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Please let me know how you enjoyed this fic as a whole!**  
**


End file.
